


AGITO同人－翔冰：蓝，晴天

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 2





	AGITO同人－翔冰：蓝，晴天

冰川诚最近很不甘心，并不是因为工作，而是因为一个人。  
一个叫津上翔一的人。  
不是这个人很毒恶，而是因为这个人家务料理手工活样样精通，简直就是理想里的家庭主男。  
温柔的五好青年形象让诚完全找不到挑剔的理由，而他每次却偏偏都败在翔一的手里。  
如果要说翔一的可怕之处，那就是天然黑。可是这一点诚一点也没注意到，所以他就这样老老实实的在这个坑里躺直。  
虽然冰川诚承认自己的动手能力很差，但自己也是警视厅的一员。再说年轻时也是拼命打过各种工的人，这样就被说笨手笨脚他实在是很不甘心！  
他每次做客翔一都会细心准备出来食物招待他，虽然工作上门的他总是推辞，可最后还是被留了下来。再说味道的确好得不得了，所以其实诚在内心有点不舍。  
啊啊，这样说不就是佩服翔一了吗？简直太羞耻了！  
冰川诚回想以往，自己不是把寿司的米饭掉到酱油碟子里溅了一桌子，就是夹豆腐的时候夹碎得到处都是。除去了食物，他帮忙做木工也会弄坏东西，帮忙给蔬菜拔草却错把菜叶子拔掉，要不然就是丢三落四。  
简直黑历史！

冰川在自己家的客厅里重重叹了一口气，最近下班后每每自己做不出来晚饭需要打电话外卖时，都会想到这段黑历史。  
于是他想到明日的休假，作为照顾他本来打算去上门道谢一下，正好也是大晴天。之前翔一把做多的红烧肉给了他。  
可是，计划变动！  
冰川诚决定了一件事，他要亲手做回礼！  
要从简单的做，简单得不能再简单，自己努力一定要做到完美，带上全部的心意和汗水….虽然这样说有点夸大。  
可是预期的和他想的相差有点远，但勉强装入饭盒里的作品并没让他完全心灰意冷，因为相比以前这个已经很成功了！真的！他安慰自己。回头看着被自己弄了一厨房台子的材料，他表情复杂的开始收拾。

美杉家的门铃被按响。  
出门迎接的是翔一。  
“哎？你一个人在家么？”因为以往都是美杉义彦开门，而翔一每次出现的地方大多都是从厨房活着餐厅过来。  
翔一用他单纯温暖的笑容把诚迎进屋子，这个笑容诚最拒绝不了了。  
“真鱼和朋友出门合宿了，至于美杉家的父子吗…回老家了，”翔一难得带了一点开玩笑的口气，可是回答很认真，随后叹口气，“本来还说他们在的话我就做萝卜西红柿蛋糕了。”  
“….”诚用眼神表示那个不做也可以。  
“啊，那个，”诚恢复以往礼貌诚意的笑容把饭盒拿了出来，“这是之前红烧肉的回礼，请笑纳。”  
“真是不好意思啊。这是什么？”翔一对于这种诚意，可以很轻松的接受，这是让冰川轻松的理由之一。  
“这个是我做的，昨晚很努力的做的。”  
“…？”对于以前见面的画面，翔一对于冰川诚可以下厨这一点很好奇，大眼睛眨了眨。  
打开后，翔一默默愣了一会，“这个是什么？”  
“鸡蛋卷！”诚一脸自信的抱着双臂。  
“鸡蛋….卷么？卷啊….”翔一端详着。颜色虽然有黑的地方但是没什么问题，香味是鸡蛋没错，可是完全不是卷，而是撒开了就好想成片状的炒蛋堆积起来一样。  
“冰川先生还真是动手能力不行啊，”翔一总能很坦然直观的表达出来，并且写在脸上，比如他虽然心怀感激却还是因为审美而看似有点嫌弃。  
“等等！那个是我路上晃的，”诚解释到，但晃散的原因是装盒的时候就已经散得差不多了。“你先尝尝再说。”  
“哦....我知道了，”翔一拿起来筷子要可以口，“好咸——！”  
“哎？！等等，我做的是甜蛋卷才对！”  
“明明是咸的。”  
诚表示不信，他拿过来筷子吃了一口，咸的差点晕过去。他因为喜欢跳蛋卷昨天应该加了很大一勺糖，现在明显是一大勺盐。  
突然他想到了什么，“啊！我上次把罐子调换了！”想到因为打扫关系自己曾经一开过馆子，后来随手放回去来着。  
“唔….冰川先生平日不太做饭的吧？”喝着水，翔一根据冰川诚没注意到调料罐位置而分析着。

“….对不起…”坦白说，冰川诚此时很受打击，不光很严重的失败，而且回礼也泡汤，简直糟糕到了极点。  
“简单的东西也好学，我来教你吧，”翔一突然说道。  
“哎？！”诚愣住。毕竟一半看到自己在这方面笨手笨脚，翔一可是完全不敢让他继续做，而要亲手帮忙的。  
“因为我也不想让你饿到啊，”翔一不明白眼前人为何一脸困惑，只是很天然的歪着头表达自己的关心。  
翔一先做示范。  
“来，尝一下，”做好后，翔一用筷子夹起来送到诚嘴边。  
诚突然看到自己被喂可是吓得愣在那里，但是翔一显然没发觉行为不对，而是奇怪的动了动筷子催促。  
诚看着那单纯的表情，都不好意思揭发，勉为其难的咬上去。  
“好吃！”诚叫出来，虽然感觉的确是惨败，可是却还是被味道治愈了。看着菜板上却好的规格争气，颜色和形状都完美无缺的鸡蛋卷，他感觉可以一口气吃光。  
“谢谢。那么下面该你了。”  
随后的课程可谓很惨烈，比如诚磕鸡蛋的时候把鸡蛋壳不小心捏碎结果掉碗里，或者鸡蛋摊不开变成奇怪的样子，再或者糖放多了。  
“好甜…”尝着自己的作品，诚才注意到一大勺糖根本不是他要的味道。  
“辛苦了，但是你知道怎么多了，多联系就好了，”翔一排着他的肩安慰道。“那么，现在座位辛苦后的休息，来吃我的胡萝卜西红柿蛋糕吧！”  
“额！这个就——”  
“你稍等啊，”翔一留下背影跑去餐厅去翻冰箱。  
“等等啊？！？！？！”翔一觉的还是自己的鸡蛋卷好点。

可是不管如何，冰川诚今天依旧受着打击，并且相当不甘。  
真是一个充满挑战的晴天假日。


End file.
